You Are My Sunshine
by Night Imp
Summary: Kaoru meets Soujiro in the market and comes to find out that he is not the emotionless monster as everyone had previously thought. They fall in love, but how will the rest of the kenshingumi react when they hear of Kaoru and Soujiro's engagement?
1. 1 Until We Meet Again

You Are My Sunshine  
  
By Angel of the Deceased  
  
Chapter 1- Until We Meet Again  
  
Author's Note: I'm tired of having to explain myself and my stories. I therefore offer no explanation whatsoever for this here ficcie.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own RK? If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I make no money off of these ficcies, and I have no money whatsoever from any other source as well so please don't sue me. The only things I own are my beloved animals, my jewelry, and my two computers. Oh yes, and some clothes and books.  
  
And I really don't know anything about Japanese culture, so if I get something wrong, I apologize. I'm not much of a research person (only when I'm motivated, and lately I haven't been very motivated.)   
  
~*?~*?~*?~*?~*?~*?~*?   
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she turned. A complete stranger would come up to her and tell her she's beautiful? She was completely shocked by who she saw.  
  
Seta Soujiro blushed. "Gomen Nasai, miss. I...I was passing by, and couldn't help but notice you standing here...you are very beautiful."  
  
"You're...Tenken no Soujiro."   
  
He smiled. "Hai, but not anymore, miss...may I ask your name?"  
  
She frowned. She wasn't sure she should be socializing with someone who almost killed her beloved Kenshin.   
  
Soujiro noticed her expression. "Gomen, miss. I understand my presence must upset you. I will leave."  
  
He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"W-wait..." Mentally Kaoru kicked herself. Why had she said that?  
  
Soujiro stopped and turned back around. The market was crowded, and people passed between the two as Kaoru pondered telling Soujiro her name. Was it really wise?  
  
She stepped forward, closer to Soujiro and gave him a small smile. He had, after all, called her beautiful.   
  
"I'm Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Soujiro grinned. "Kaoru...what a lovely name! Well, a lovely name to suit a lovely lady. It's been a pleasure meeting you Miss Kaoru." He studied her for a moment. She seemed so familiar...he tried to think of where he might have seen her before.   
  
The silence was uncomfortable. Kaoru desperately tried to think of something to say.   
  
"I should be going. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kaoru. Perhaps we will meet again someday."   
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded, and watched as Soujiro turned and left, quickly disappearing into the crowd.   
  
Kaoru returned to the dojo with the food she promised to bring back for Kenshin, still thinking about her strange encounter with the Tenken. She decided that, for now, it would be best if she didn't say anything about it.   
  
"Ohayo!" She called as she entered the dojo. She walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Kenshin there, but there was no one. She sighed as she set the things down on the counter. She figured she would let Kenshin put things away; he knew his way around the kitchen better than she did.   
  
"Oi! Jou-chan!" She jumped as Sano walked into the room.   
  
"Any food?" He asked and began opening cupboards at random. Kaoru reached into the bag and threw a fish on the counter.  
  
Sano looked down at the fish. "You mean I have to cook it?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. Sano sighed and thought for a moment, looking between the fish and Kaoru.  
  
"Jou-chan? Is something wrong?"   
  
Kaoru shook her head. "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"You had a real faraway look. Like you were worried about something."  
  
"I'm just worried that Kenshin will get back in time to cook dinner. Now if you want food you will either have to wait or cook it yourself." With that she took off in the direction of her room to change for today's lesson.   
  
"I need more salmon." Kenshin said as he stared into the bubbling pot that was soon to become both lunch and dinner. Kaoru sighed.   
  
"I guess I'll have to go back to the market."   
  
"I'll go..."  
  
"No, I'll go. Don't worry about it. We need you here in case that pot boils over."  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's attempted joke.   
  
Kaoru stared at the fish stand. She should have brought Kenshin along after all. She had no idea which fish was which. She sighed and decided she would just have to ask the vendor.   
  
"Konichiwa, Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru turn around to see Soujiro. Again. But this time he was carrying a large crate full of fish. (A/N I have no idea what they really carry fish in, I'm only assuming it's a crate.)  
  
"Do you work here?" She asked.  
  
"Hai. And a few other places."  
  
Kaoru thought for a moment. "Maybe you can help me out..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
She turned back to the stand. "Which one of these is a salmon?"  
  
Soujiro burst out laughing as he set the crate down beside the stand, then walked over to stand beside her. "Obviously you do not cook much. What would you be using it for?"  
  
Kaoru thought for a moment. She really had no idea what Kenshin was cooking.  
  
"Ummm...Sushi, maybe?"   
  
Soujiro studied the stand for a moment, then picked up a medium-sized fish. "This should do nicely." He grabbed some paper and wrapped it up, then handed it to her.  
  
She smiled. "Arigato."  
  
She paid the vendor and was about to leave when her curiosity got the better of her. She turned back to Soujiro, who was unpacking the crate. "You said you worked at other places, too?"  
  
He nodded as he continued to unpack the crate. "Hai. I work at a horse ranch. The area's finest."   
  
Kaoru was rather surprised. "You work at a horse ranch?! What do you do, hitch up the horses?"  
  
He smiled. "Sometimes. Mostly I feed them, clean their stalls, groom them...I really enjoy it. They're magnificent creatures." (A/N I don't know the first thing about Japanese horsemanship. I know plenty about western horsemanship though; I myself have six horses.)   
  
"Oh." Said Kaoru. "Well...I need to get back. Have a nice day."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
She chuckled to herself. 'A horse ranch! The former Tenken working at a fish stand and horse ranch.' She thought as she walked back to the dojo. 'How can he stand to be around such large, unpredictable creatures? But then, its kinda sweet...' She didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about him. It annoyed her. She was in love with Kenshin!  
  
Wasn't she? 


	2. 2 Getting To Know You

You Are My Sunshine  
  
Chapter 2- Getting to Know You  
  
Kaoru was bored.  
  
Kenshin had left 'On Business', and being the stubborn girl that she was, she had insisted on going with him. He told her 'No'. She figured she'd go anyway. But somehow, Sano and Kenshin had managed to talk her out of it. She couldn't believe she let them talk her out of it.  
  
Now Yahiko was off with a friend, Sano was who-knows-where, and Kenshin was gone for at least a week. All the chores were done, there were no lessons today, and she had nothing whatsoever to do.   
  
She stood in the doorway of the dojo, looking out on to the garden. For the past few days, she couldn't stop thinking about Soujiro, and it was really beginning to bother her. She didn't know why, but it did. Currently, she began to remember her encounter with him at the fish stand, and how he said he worked at a horse ranch.   
  
She had nothing better to do. There was no one here to stop her. She was completely bored. And she was completely fascinated by this man.  
  
She'd go pay him a visit.   
  
She wasn't sure where he'd be, so she decided to check the fish stand first.   
  
"No." Said the vendor. "Today is his day off."  
  
Darn! "Well, do you know where he might be?"  
  
The vendor shrugged and shook his head.   
  
Well, next to the horse ranch. 'The Area's Finest.' He had said. She really didn't know anything about horses, so she could only guess at which one he was talking about. It wasn't that far away from the market; a sprawling compound covering several acres. Large open fields held a number of horses, all with their heads down, grazing. She walked toward what she figured was the barn, where she saw some people milling around.   
  
As she walked closer to the barn, one of the young men approached her.  
  
"May I help you, miss?"  
  
"Um...I, uh, I'm looking for Seta Soujiro."  
  
The young man chuckled. "I guess now's not a very good time, but if you really want to see him, he's over there." He gestured to where the people were at the barn.   
  
Kaoru nodded and headed toward the barn. "Arigato."  
  
"The kids' a psycho." Said the young man with a grin as he followed her. "He just got bit by that nasty stud they brought in a few weeks ago, and he's sitting there trying to tell us he'll be just fine."  
  
Kaoru looked at him questioningly.   
  
"You take a look at that wound! He's not going to be 'Just fine'. He's lost an awful lot of blood already." The young man continued. By then they had reached the barn, and Kaoru realized that the people she saw were all standing around, hovering over Soujiro, who was sitting an overturned barrel, pressing something to his shoulder.   
  
She approached him, and some of the people moved aside to let her though.  
  
Soujiro looked at her in surprise. "Miss Kaoru!"  
  
She smiled and nodded to his shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"Uh, bit by a horse."  
  
"Yeah, you should see that nasty bite! It's horrible!" Said the man next to her. "We've been trying to talk him in to going to a doctor, but he refuses. Maybe you would have more luck."  
  
Kaoru pried Soujiro's fingers off, and lifted the materiel. It was, indeed, horrible; it looked like someone had used a melon bowler to take a scoop out of his shoulder. She knew he must be in excruciating pain.   
  
(A/N I actually know someone with this wound, which is what I'm basing this on. He's over 6 feet tall and must be over 250 pounds, yet the horse still managed to pick him up off of the ground and throw him 3 feet away. Can you imagine what that horse could have done to someone as small as Soujiro??)  
  
"I know a good doctor. You really should let her look at it."   
  
Soujiro made a face.  
  
"Please?" She asked.  
  
Soujiro looked up at her, obviously thinking about it. The men around him began to chuckle.  
  
"The charm of a woman!" They heard one mutter.   
  
Soujiro began to crack a bit of a smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..."  
  
"Why don't you take a few days off? You deserve it." Said one man who Kaoru figured was the owner, judging by his fine clothes and the authority with which he spoke.  
  
"Arigato." Said Soujiro.  
  
The owner smiled and nodded. "Come on, boys. Lets get back to work!" He said to the rest and patted Soujiro on his back as the crowd dispersed.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to her."  
  
Megumi stared at the bite. "How did you say you got this?"  
  
"A horse bit me."   
  
Megumi shook her head and stared at Soujiro, then began gathering her supplies. "There's not much I can do for it. There's not enough skin to suture back together, so the best thing I can do is pack it."  
  
"I could have done that." Quipped Soujiro. Megumi glared at him.   
  
"If you would like to do it yourself..."  
  
"No, no, I'm here now." He smiled, somewhat smugly. Megumi shot him a death glare but kept silent.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle at this display.   
  
Megumi said nothing as she finished bandaging his wound and turned away. Kaoru stepped forward.   
  
"Um...are...are you hungry?"   
  
"A little."  
  
Kaoru smiled. She still had leftovers from Kenshin's cooking last night. She might not be able to cook but Soujiro need not know that. "H-How would you like to come over to the dojo and, um, have dinner with me?"   
  
Soujiro looked surprised. "Hai...domo arigato Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru smiled and began to wonder how Sano and Yahiko would react when they returned. Soujiro stood and began to follow Kaoru out.  
  
"Miss Kaoru...forgive me, but I'm curious. You said dojo..."  
  
She nodded. "Hai. I'm the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style."  
  
"Oh wow! How wonderful!" He studied her. Beautiful -AND- strong. How wonderful, indeed! 


	3. 3 Getting to Know You, Part 2

Author's Note: I'd like to take this moment to stop and thank my reviewers. THANK YOU, y'all have been very nice to me, and I hope I don't disappoint you.   
  
*~?*~?*~?   
  
You Are My Sunshine  
  
Chapter 3- Getting to Know You, Part 2  
  
Soujiro looked at Kaoru from across the table. "Domo arigato. You are a very good cook."  
  
Kaoru blushed. What could she say? She didn't want to admit that the food wasn't hers, but didn't want to lie and say it was. "Oh..."  
  
Soujiro chuckled. "You're very modest."  
  
Kaoru giggled. That got her out of it. For now.   
  
He smiled as he looked around. "Do you keep this place up all by yourself?"  
  
"No, I have help. How is your shoulder?"  
  
"Much better, thank you."  
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded. The end of the polite conversation left an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Um...I'm curious...where do you live?"  
  
He smiled. "All of the ranch hands have apartments at the ranch. Behind the barn."   
  
"Oh." She studied him for a minute. "Are you still going to work with horses?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course!"  
  
"Why, after what that one did to you?"  
  
He smiled. "They're not all like that. They are magnificent creatures, most of them are very gentle. Sometimes its just magical being with them."  
  
Kaoru couldn't really believe that they were really that gentle. Especially after seeing his shoulder. Soujiro noticed her expression, and glanced out the window, noticing it was still light outside. He stood and walked over to her, holding out his hand to help her up. "Come on, I have something to show you."  
  
*~?*~?*~?  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked after they had been walking for about ten minutes. It was nearly dark and she couldn't recognize where they were.  
  
"You'll see."   
  
She sighed. She was beginning to wonder if this was really a good idea.  
  
Then she finally realized where they were; outside of the ranch where Soujiro worked.   
  
"Why are we here?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see. There's something I want to show you."   
  
She sighed as he lead her to the barn, and down to a stall about midway on the left side. He quietly slid the door open and walked in, gesturing for her to follow.  
  
She didn't like the idea of being in such a small space next to such a large, unpredictable animal, but he had left the door open so at least she had an escape route. Moonlight shone in through the window, illuminating the stall. The large horse turned its head to look at them as they entered then resumed munching on hay.  
  
That's when Kaoru noticed the little one walking around from the other side of the big one. Soujiro crouched down and motioned for Kaoru to do the same.   
  
The baby approached them with curiosity. She could hear its small breaths as it reached out with its nose to sniff Soujiro's hair, then moved over to Kaoru. She giggled as its whiskers tickled her face, its hot breath smelled sweet. It began making chewing motions as it smelled her hair, then moved back over to Soujiro, nuzzling and smelling his hands as if it expected a treat from him.   
  
Soujiro turned to Kaoru. "Now do you see why I still work with them?"  
  
Kaoru smiled as the baby walked back over to its mother and began nursing. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
*~?*~?*~?   
  
"If you ever need any help, let me know." Soujiro said as he shut and locked the stall door.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you have your hands full with this place and this fish stand. Plus now with your shoulder..."  
  
"My shoulder really doesn't bother me, and the owner gave me a few days off, remember? If you ever need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Kaoru smiled sweetly and nodded. "If I did need help, would I find you here?"  
  
Soujiro grinned. "Most likely."  
  
"Well, Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Kaoru turned and began walking back to the dojo. She thought about what he said the entire way there. Kenshin -was- gone, after all. She had no idea how long he was going to be gone. Yahiko probably wouldn't do everything Kenshin did, Sano certainly wouldn't, and she didn't have time, what with all of her own chores.   
  
She shook her head. Why was she trying to scheme to be with Soujiro?   
  
'Well,' She tried to reason with herself. 'He would be a big help around the dojo. '  
  
She stopped, sighed, and against her better judgement, turned around.  
  
*~?*~?*~?  
  
Soujiro opened the door.   
  
"Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"Um...I decided to take you up on your offer...would you maybe consider spending a few days at the dojo, helping with some chores?"  
  
"I would be more than happy to, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Then I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good. Um, have a nice night."  
  
He laughed. "You too, Miss Kaoru."   
  
*~?*~?*~?  
  
"Look, a tabi puppet!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Soujiro with a very worried look. Soujiro laughed.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but smile a bit as he took the tabi off of his hand and folded it neatly on the pile beside him. "You would be good with children." She said.   
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"The tabi puppet."  
  
"Oh." He laughed again.   
  
He had been there at the dojo for about three days now, and Kaoru was beginning to get very comfortable with his presence. She was, admittedly, a bit nervous at first, as was Yahiko. It was obvious that Yahiko was still a bit leery, but, like Kaoru, was beginning to get accustomed to the former Tenken.   
  
Soujiro turned and smiled shyly at Kaoru as he picked up pair of Hakama and folded them.   
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, why?"  
  
"You've been standing there staring at me for an awful long time."  
  
"Oh." She laughed shyly. "Gomen, I was just thinking."   
  
"About what, may I ask?"  
  
Him. She had been thinking about him. But she certainly couldn't tell him that. She cleared her throat. "Um, today's lessons. Speaking of lessons, I should go get ready. Domo arigato, for all your help."  
  
"Any time, Miss Kaoru."   
  
She smiled and walked away. She had to get a new hobby; she was thinking about Soujiro way too much. She sighed and headed for her bedroom.  
  
*~?*~?*~?  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan! Kenshin come back yet?"   
  
Kaoru shook her head as she sipped her miso soup. Sano was about to settle down at the table when he noticed the new figure. He leaned a little closer to Kaoru.   
  
"Jou-chan, are you aware of who this is?"  
  
"Yes, he's Soujiro. He's helping out while Kenshin is gone."  
  
Sano shook his head. "He's Tenken no Soujiro. Why is he here?"  
  
"I told you, he's helping out while Kenshin is gone."  
  
"Kaoru, do you know what he's capable of?"  
  
"Sano, he's changed..."  
  
"Yeah, right. Where did you meet him?"  
  
"At the market."  
  
"How much did you pay for him?"  
  
"Sano!"  
  
He chuckled but leaned down and whispered "Be careful." Before shooting a glare at Soujiro and settling down at the table and helping himself to the food. Soujiro said nothing, even though Kaoru was sure he heard every word.   
  
She smiled at Soujiro from across the table. To her surprise, he didn't smile back, but winked. Throughout the rest of the dinner she pondered over what that wink could have meant.   
  
*~?*~?*~?  
  
After dinner she cleared the table while Sano and Yahiko took off. She noticed Soujiro heading out the front door and began to worry.  
  
Worrying about him leaving.  
  
She shook her head. Why was she so worried about him leaving? She should be more worried about whether her Kenshin would make it back safely. She sighed and finished clearing the table, then headed out to check on Soujiro.  
  
She found him sitting alone on the front steps. (A/N Does the dojo have steps? Well, if it doesn't then he was sitting on the ground, I guess.) She wasn't sure if she should bother him, but walked up to him anyway. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
He turned and looked up at her, giving her a small smile. "No, I don't mind."   
  
She sat down on the steps next to him. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Hai, it is."   
  
The sun had set but it was still rather light. The air was warm, the crickets and frogs were chirping, the night's first stars were becoming visible. Kaoru took a deep breath of the fresh air.   
  
"Um, about what Sano said..." She began.  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."  
  
She nodded. "Um...I really appreciate all of your help. I-I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
He looked at her, a bit surprised. "You are very welcome, Miss Kaoru. I'm glad I can help." He smiled. She didn't know what she would do without him. No one had ever said that to him before. 


	4. 4 Down By The River

Author's Note: Terribly sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Between writer's block (A.K.A Peanut Butter Syndrome) and putting up fencing from sunrise to three hours past sunset for days at a time (i.e. not having any time to take care of my computer), I just haven't been able to finish it. Until now, anyway. Again, I would like to thank all of my (many) reviewers. *does a little dance* This is the most reviews I've ever received lol. Its quite exciting. I didn't realize this fic was that good! lol  
  
Oh, and, Sobrina-chan? Thank you for your review :-D And yes, I figured they had probably met before but I wasn't sure so oh well.   
  
A great many people (well, two, actually) have pointed out that Sano's reaction should have been, well, different. So, I modified the previous chapter slightly. Those of you who haven't read my revised third chapter, I recommend you go back and check it out. Hopefully Sano's reaction is better. (More realistic, however you want to put it.)   
  
KenshinSoujiro's-girl: I'm so very glad you like this story. I hope you like the following chapters just as much. Nope, I'm not rich. Thankfully, one of the horses has sold to a young girl who is completely thrilled about her, which makes me very happy.   
  
Jessie: Again, I'm glad you like the story. Gomen nasai for the delay in posting this chapter. It's that peanut butter syndrome again.   
  
*~?*~?*~?  
  
You Are My Sunshine   
  
Chapter 3- Down By The River  
  
"Do you have any lessons today, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No, why?"  
  
"Um...I...I kinda wanted to take you somewhere, if you would like to come."   
  
She grinned. "Oh, yes, I would love to!"  
  
He smiled shyly.   
  
***  
  
"Oh, it's lovely out here!" Kaoru exclaimed as they walked toward the creek. "How did you find this place?"  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "I came across it while a was wandering."  
  
He spread out the blanket under the large Weeping Willow on the bank of the gently gurgling creek. (A/N Do have they weeping willows in Japan?)  
  
Kaoru settled herself on the blanket and took a deep breath of fresh, sweet smelling air.   
  
"Domo arigato for bringing me here."  
  
Soujiro grinned and leaned back on his elbows so he could look up at her. "You're very welcome."  
  
She looked down at him and smiled. "So, um...when do you plan on going back to the ranch?"  
  
He shrugged. "A few days, probably."   
  
She sighed. "Um...you'll um...you'll have to come back and visit me once and a while."  
  
He grinned. "I would love to." They both stared out to the creek for a while.   
  
"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What made you change?"  
  
He looked up at her, slightly confused. "Ara?"   
  
"You were a merciless killer, you almost killed Kenshin...what made you change?"   
  
He stared at her for a moment before sighing and looking out to the creek. Kaoru was beginning to get worried about how silent he was. Finally, he spoke:  
  
"I don't really know. Mister Himura changed my way of thinking. Mister Shishio had always taught me that the strong survive and the weak die. But Mister Himura...he was different. He was the strongest man in Japan and he was using his skills to protect the innocent and the weak. He let Hoji (A/N or whatever the dude's name was. The one that Kenshin fought when they first met Shishio in the village with the hot springs. Does anybody know what I'm talking about?) live, he even let Shishio see one of his moves in the hopes that Hoji wouldn't be killed. He made me think about everything I had ever learned. I was so confused...I set out to find the answers."   
  
(A/N doesn't everyone just have to write this little 'How Sou-chan found the light' speech? Thank u, Sobrina-chan for your help!)  
  
Kaoru smiled. "So have you found the answers?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm not sure yet, but I think I might have."   
  
Kaoru inched closer. "Um...this is probably pretty bold of me to ask...but, um, w-would you consider...um, staying at the dojo? I mean, full time?"  
  
He looked genuinely surprised.   
  
Quickly, Kaoru continued. "Because...I...I really enjoy having you around. You...you brighten up my life."   
  
"Uh...uh...Miss Kaoru...I...um..."  
  
Kaoru looked down at her lap. "If you don't want to, I'll understand."   
  
"No, uh...no I...I would love to, Miss Kaoru. You brighten up my life, too."  
  
She looked down to him. "Really?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.   
  
Kaoru grinned. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."  
  
"Nor to me."   
  
Soujiro's gaze began to wander back toward the creek. Kaoru slowly reached out her hand and grasped his. He turned and gave her a sweet smile.   
  
All was silent for a moment as Kaoru and Soujiro enjoyed the peace.   
  
"Miss Kaoru...forgive me for asking this, I know it is none of my business, but I heard Mister Sagara and Yahiko talking...are you really in love with Mister Himura?"  
  
Kaoru wasn't sure what to say. She had always thought she was, but now she wasn't so sure. She looked at Soujiro; he looked quite apprehensive, probably worried about what her answer would be. She took a deep breath.  
  
"No. I value him as a good friend and mentor." She giggled and squeezed his hand when his look of apprehension became one of relief. "Why did you want to know?"  
  
Soujiro looked around shyly. "Uh...well, um..." He laughed nervously. "Well, uh...I uh...I just...uh..."  
  
His eyes widened as Kaoru leaned closer to him. "Hai? You just what?"  
  
He licked his lips nervously. "I...I was hoping...I um..." He cleared his throat and began to study the ground. "Well, I...I like you a lot..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He looked up at Kaoru. The breeze was blowing her hair, and she had a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before. He smiled. She was very beautiful, indeed. "Hai, Miss Kaoru."  
  
She smiled as he leaned a bit closer to her.   
  
"Oi, Jou-chan! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Both Kaoru and Soujiro jumped as Sano's voice disrupted the atmosphere. Soujiro couldn't help but turn around and glare at the fighter as he approached. Wonderful. Now he would probably never get another chance with Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru sighed. "What do you want, Sano?"   
  
"There's trouble back at the dojo. You better go and check it out."  
  
Kaoru gave him a strange look. "What kind of trouble?"  
  
"It's Yahiko...just go and check it out."  
  
She glared at Sano. She didn't like that he was being so evasive. But, maybe she should go and check it out, just in case...She sighed and stood, brushing past Sano as she walked off.   
  
Sano watched as she walked out of earshot, then turned back to Soujiro, who was gathering up the blanket.   
  
"What exactly are your intentions, Seta?"   
  
Soujiro looked up. "I beg your pardon?"   
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"Che. Seta, stop playing games. I'm talking about Kaoru and you know it." The fact that he had used Kaoru's name and not his favorite diminutive for her spoke volumes.  
  
Soujiro looked up for a moment, then back down to the blanket, finished folding it, and stood, tucking it under his arm. "My intentions for Miss Kaoru are between her and I."  
  
Soujiro began to leave, but Sano stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. Soujiro slowly looked up at him.  
  
"If you hurt Kaoru, I will hunt you down, no matter where you go...I will make your life miserable..."  
  
"I can guarantee you, Sagara-san, that I would never hurt Miss Kaoru. So you can stop fantasizing about killing me, now."  
  
Sano stared at him for a moment; Soujiro stared back. Finally Sano spun around and stalked off. Soujiro took a deep breath and stood there for a moment. He turned back to the creek and sighed. He didn't feel like returning to the dojo at the moment. He threw the blanket back down and stretched back out on the ground beside it. Maybe now would be a good time to leave...but he remembered what Kaoru had said. He wasn't sure he could leave her just yet. No matter what Sano said or did.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short folks, but it's better than nothing, I suppose.   
  
Again, apologies for the delay, but I've had writer's block (which my cousin has tried her best to help me through. Everyone, say thank you!). Of course, it doesn't help that I have absolutely no idea whatsoever where I'm going with it. My original idea for the plot? I didn't have one. I just decided that I was going to torture my cousin by thinking up yet *another* strange pairing (Soujiro/Kaoru).   
  
Anyways, my point? Again, I don't have one. I just enjoy rambling on about nothing in particular. Actually, I do have one, believe it or not: Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon.   
  
Now, on to my reviewers: Y'all are my gobs of whipping cream and hot fudge on my extra large slices of carrot cake and brownies!  
  
*clears throat* Sorry. Don't speak Coconut? Not to worry. Here is the translation:  
  
Nothing makes a writer's day better than a good review. Y'all, each individually, have made my day(s)! And I thank you very much.   
  
And the next chapter *will eventually* be posted. 


	5. 5 The Stars Are Out Tonight

Babo: I'm aware it's OOC. All my fics are OOC. The only thing I can write is OOC, so I'm sorry, but you just got to live with it, honey. And yes, I would just be okay with having my friend invite a murderer into her house; for one thing, it's not my house, and for another, it's always nice to meet one of my own. ;-) And, anyways, what do you consider Kenshin? He was a known murderer too.   
  
Angel of lonelyness: Oooh I -LOVE- your name! lol:-) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's your update.  
  
KenshinSoujiros-girl: lol I'm getting the impression that you like this story. :-) lol Sorry it has taken so long to update, but the fact is, I don't like this story. If it wasn't for all of these reviews I would have deleted it by now. Anyways, here's your update. Hope you like it. Lol  
  
Nakashima-Michiyo: lol Well, here's another chappie. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Misao's angel: Thanks! Glad You like it. Hmmm...'Tringle-eyebrow mushrrom-head', eh? Lol That's a good name for him. Lol Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anabell: More action, eh? lol We'll see lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Starian Princess: lol Glad you like it! No, you didn't offend me! Other people said the same thing (particularly my cousin). So I decided to fix it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yue's Lady: Well, then, go ahead and kill me. I'm suffering from seperation anxiety as my cousin is gone for the weekend, and my mother is in withdrawl from her cigarrettes. You will be doing me a favor, take my word for it.  
  
Cool person: Knocking down writer's block only works when you're actually motivated to write the story, which I'm not. But I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
You Are My Sunshine  
  
Chapter 5- The Stars Are Out Tonight  
  
Soujiro wasn't sure how long he had laid there by the bank of the creek, just thinking. Finally he noticed the sky had turned black, and the stars had come out. He sighed. He should probably be heading back. He had something in the back of his mind that he wanted to tell Kaoru...but he wasn't sure that he could.  
  
Then he heard a rustling to his left. He sat up, prepared for anything...only to see Kaoru emerge from the bushes.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!"   
  
(A/N Aww man, this fic is getting more and more sappier and suckier as it goes along.)  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Konbanwa. Look...um...I'm sorry about Sano interrupting us earlier. Yahiko didn't need help after all." She added to her point by rolling her eyes, then plopped herself down on the ground next to Soujiro.   
  
A heavy silence fell between them.   
  
Crickets chirped.  
  
A duck quacked.   
  
The creek gurgled.   
  
Somewhere off in the distance, a dog barked.  
  
(A/N Can you tell I have no idea where I'm going with this?)  
  
Soujiro cleared his throat. "The stars are very pretty, ne?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Hai, they are."  
  
Again, silence (well, relatively) fell between them.  
  
"I've always loved this time of night." He mused. "There is something magical about it."  
  
Kaoru smiled. In her mind, she agreed. The night, she had always thought, was for romance.   
  
"So..." Soujiro desperately tried to think of something intelligent to say.  
  
"Yeah...so..."  
  
"Um...so how do you know Sanosuke?"  
  
"He's an old friend."  
  
Soujiro nodded. Kaoru sighed.   
  
She glanced over at Soujiro; he was looking the other way. Slowly she scooted closer to him.   
  
Soujiro seemed oblivious to her advancements, so she scooted a little closer.  
  
Still nothing. So she scooted even closer until she was almost touching him. She sighed loudly.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you okay?" He asked, oblivious to their closeness.  
  
"Yes, Soujiro." She answered through gritted teeth. How could these men who were such great fighters and sharp thinkers be so clueless?   
  
Trying one last time to gain his attention she moved next to him, or rather -into- him, rather forcefully. In fact, she had pushed him into the river.   
  
And in fact the river was wet.  
  
And cold!  
  
And...and wet!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR????" Soujiro all but shrieked, his smile long gone, as he finally managed to get his head above water.  
  
Kaoru's hands flew to her mouth when she realized what she has done. "Oh! Oh! Sumimasen! Ooohhh Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasaaai!!!"  
  
By this time the very pitiful looking (and very wet) Soujiro had climbed on to the bank and was standing above Kaoru...with an odd sort of look on his face.   
  
"Why...why are you looking at me like that?" Kaoru stammered.   
  
SPLASH!  
  
Kaoru shrieked when she got her head above water. The water was wet!  
  
And cold!  
  
And...and wet!   
  
And...oh, how DARE he!!!!  
  
"What...was that...for?" Kaoru asked, gasping for breath.  
  
Soujiro shrugged, his smile back. "Revenge."  
  
Kaoru slowly made her way back up the bank, the hem of her kimono now coated in mud.   
  
Soujiro stepped forward and offered his hand to help her up. She studied it for a moment, wondering if he was planning on throwing her back into the river, before hesitantly accepting it.   
  
"We should head back, you could catch a cold." Soujiro said.   
  
But Kaoru didn't mind. She really wasn't even aware of how cold and wet she currently was. No, indeed! The only thing she was aware of at the moment was the fact that Soujiro's arms were now around her.   
  
Kaoru grinned. Oh, this was quite delightful.  
  
"What are you grinning about, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru threw her arms around his neck before he could pull away. "Oh...nothing."  
  
"Really? You do that too? I often grin about nothing."  
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth. "Soujiro..."  
  
"Hai, Miss Kaoru?"   
  
She gently brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You have...beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?"   
  
"No, Miss Kaoru. You have beautiful eyes, too."  
  
Kaoru grinned even broader and blushed. "Really? Well, I...I'm glad you think so, Soujiro."   
  
She inched even closer to him, so that their noses were touching. "Soujiro?"  
  
"Hai, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"You're very kawaii." Oh, what the heck, she was feeling bold. It was the cold water. It made her think differently.  
  
Soujiro blinked. "Really?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Soujiro?"  
  
"Hai, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Soujiro opened his mouth, then closed it again. Opened it, and closed it again. Blinked. Opened his mouth, and closed it again. "Ano...Miss Kaoru...I don't know how."   
  
Kaoru gritted her teeth. Did she really have to do -everything-?? Normally she wouldn't have minded it, but the fact was, she didn't know how either. There has never been a better setting for disaster than pairing up two people who had no idea how to do something.   
  
Kaoru sighed and licked her lips and swallowed her spit. (My cousin informs me she doesn't like to swallow her own spit.Just thought I'd pass that on.)  
  
She leaned a bit closer to him (if that was even possible). She closed her eyes. She licked her lips again.   
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
&%$! Him for breaking her concentration! "Hai, Soujiro?"  
  
"We're being watched."   
  
Kaoru turned to see a very shocked Kenshin watching them.  
  
"Oh crud!" Kaoru whispered under her breath.  
  
Soujiro couldn't help but agree.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said with the prettiest smile she could muster.  
  
"Mister Himura!"  
  
"K-K-Kaoru-dono?!?" With that, the feared Hitokiri Battousai promptly fainted.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha! I know this is a short chapter but at least it proves once and for all that, contrary to popular belief, I have not fallen off the face of the earth.   
  
A big, big, big, big warm shout of THANKS goes out to my beloved cousin, Silent Tears of Agony (I recommend that, if y'all liked this chappie, you go and thank her personally. Her email is ) who helped me through my tremendous writer's block. In fact, the practically wrote this whole chapter herself.   
  
Please review! It only takes five seconds (okay, ten seconds if you're like me and are constantly forgetting your password) and it's the only thing that keeps this fic going. 


End file.
